


脏雨

by hnan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnan/pseuds/hnan
Summary: 充斥着连篇废话和乏味的理想主义。杀手皮克x仿生人拉莫斯你不是败坏的道德或悲剧本身，你是所有错误中能诞生出的最接近神迹的奇迹。





	脏雨

**Author's Note:**

> 承接暗火的人设，仿生人阿水的出逃史。设定是末日到来之前的未来，人类社会还是按照目前样子继续运转（其实是写上篇时候没考虑废土设定，现在懒得改了。既然并非是核战争引发的大洗牌，我们只当未来还没有进展到那个程度吧。）

拉莫斯被老式咖啡机的噪声吵醒，那动静刺耳却令人安心，唤醒了一部分并不属于他的记忆。植入记忆给他的人在这种声音中度过吵闹而快乐的童年。尽管明白仅仅是记忆的骗局造成的心理作用，这声音仍使拉莫斯感到莫名宽慰，他懒洋洋地躺着，漫无边际的筹划与皮克谈谈，就他们的身份与处境，以及可能达成的协议或者不那么容易做出的妥协。显然他不是一个正常的租客，皮克也不是杀人越货的劫匪——至少目前不是。  
直到皮克走进来，靠在门框上打量他，那不怀好意的样子实在太过刺眼，以至于拉莫斯裹紧毯子抗议：“我都做了什么？！”  
“没有什么特别的”皮克举起马克杯模仿碰杯的姿态，“除了一边抱着我大哭，一边絮叨自己还是妈妈的小饼干。”  
“放屁！我哪来的妈妈！”拉莫斯扔出一个枕头。  
皮克装模作样地躲开，大笑着将咖啡递给拉莫斯。  
拉莫斯幻想着是在咬皮克，泄愤一般吞下一大口，结果被咖啡烫到，他吐着舌头对皮克怒目而视。  
皮克无视了拉莫斯几乎喷火的目光，拖过一把椅子，在床边坐下来，他问道：“你做噩梦了？被电子羊咬了？”  
拉莫斯捧着马克杯小口啜饮，同时斟酌措辞：“不是我，是移植记忆给我的人，我没见过他，但他就是我。他是一个足球运动员，我看到他在球场上奔跑，跳起来，争顶，漂亮的头球射门……”  
“再提醒我一次你是做噩梦。”  
“他拿了一张红牌。”拉莫斯愤愤不平。  
皮克再次大笑出声，拉莫斯将咖啡杯朝他扔过去，没砸中，擦着他的耳朵尖飞过去，不幸的是杯中还没凉透的咖啡全洒在皮克的白色衬衫上。  
皮克跳起来，扯着衬衫嘟嘟囔囔，拉莫斯则掸了掸枕头上并不存在的灰尘，重新躺好准备再续刚刚的梦境，完全忘记了与皮克谈谈的打算。  
大概是意识到自己吸引不到拉莫斯的注意，皮克拾起地上的咖啡杯走开了，并且故意发出啪塔啪塔的脚步声。

皮克和拉莫斯生活在同一屋檐下可以用两头野兽关在同一间笼子里形容。在经历了劫匪人质的戏码与不那么愉快地身份曝光后，他们还没有兵戎相见，只是因为其中一个是珍贵实验样本，而另一个没有趁手的兵刃。后来两个人心照不宣的划分好了领地，拉莫斯总是有睡不完的觉，因此他长期盘踞在卧室，偶尔在一些非正常的时间诸如凌晨或午夜时分像一缕游魂一样飘进厨房或浴室，只差披上一条挖了两个洞的床单。皮克则睡在客厅的沙发上，在外卖、过期杂志、录影碟和观察熟睡的拉莫斯当中消磨大部分时间。  
他们为数不多能够面对面交流的场合，是拉莫斯从噩梦中惊醒并且在短时间内抗拒入睡的时间差。大部分时间里，他们会聊拉莫斯的梦境，困扰着拉莫斯的梦境通常有两种，一种是关于移植记忆给他的足球运动员，这是比较好的部分；另一种是关于那个研究员，他脸色灰白，眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着拉莫斯，嘴唇缓慢开合着，却没有发出声音。  
拉莫斯也曾好奇过，要知道第三次世界大战尚没有发生，机器人仍不比外卖小哥普及，汽车也还跑在地上，一个活生生的仿生人不亚于异形从科幻电影中爬出来，皮克却对此接受良好，并且看上去没有执行任务的意图——总不能是因为他留恋那张伸不直腿的沙发？  
有一天晚上不知道几点，拉莫斯自冗长的睡眠中脱身，他走出卧室，泛着雪花的电视屏幕是唯一的光源，并且已经调成静音。窗户打开一半，湿润的风夹杂着雨点灌进来，他打了一个哆嗦，走过去关上窗户。当他走回来想要关上电视时，注意到皮克在黑暗中安静地注视着自己，他的蓝眼睛呈现近乎黑色的幽深。  
拉莫斯鬼使神差地停在原地，“你不好奇嘛？”尽管屋子里的人全数清醒着，他仍像怕打扰到什么似的压低声音。  
皮克从狭窄的沙发上坐起来，调整为相对更为舒适的坐姿，舒展的骨骼接连发出咯吱声，他同样地轻声反问：“你会告诉我什么？”  
“你要先坦诚一些。”拉莫斯挡住了一部分电视屏幕的光，他的神情在光晕中看上去有些僵硬。  
“我没有得知实验项目的权限，我以为我要面对的是戴着眼镜的研究员，实验品可能是某种药剂或者芯片之类的？现在看来传说是真的，他们造出了……”皮克及时顿住，偷偷瞄了一眼拉莫斯的反应。  
“一个怪物？”拉莫斯不以为意地挥挥手：“他创造出一个不受控制的怪物，他害怕了，想要销毁我。”  
“结果看来，他失败了。”  
“我把他埋在雏菊丛下，我不同情他，至少有人埋葬他。”拉莫斯走到窗边，细颈花瓶中的雏菊已经干枯，仍保持着花形而已失去色彩。他转过身面朝皮克的方向，提高音量：“现在你要带我回去接受审判了？”  
这句话就像戳破了某个隐秘的气泡，释放出不受欢迎的气氛。  
皮克站起来，朝着拉莫斯走过去：“你不需要任何形式的审判，无人有权以私刑决定你的生死。根本来讲，人类何以代行神职，造物本不能诞生于人手。”  
“谁都知道我是个危险的麻烦，显然我的存在会打破很多平衡，触及不少底线。”  
“现行道德准则还是维持社会秩序的底线，至少以人类的准则来看。”  
拉莫斯倚靠在窗台边，感觉到疲倦从四肢泛起：“所以我是个怪物？我本不该被创造出来。”  
“所以你当享受生命，行使任何人类应有的权利。没有任何人类应当拥有“创造”你的权利。”  
“我只是一个容器，我的记忆是植入的，我的基因序列是人为编造的……”  
“那你为何出逃，又为何反抗？”皮克盯着拉莫斯的眼睛，耐心地等候着。  
“我一直梦到他，我不认识他，他就是我。我在想如果是他他会如何，我不知道，至少他不会坐以待毙？”拉莫斯眼睛圆睁，一眨不眨，泪水缓慢从眼角溢出，顺着脸颊滑下去，“或许我的所做所为只是在模仿他？”  
“你不是他，你是你自己，”皮克抬起手想要擦掉拉莫斯的眼泪，但他抑制住这个动作，继续说下去，“你现在的经历全部都是他无法赋予的，你拥有生存的本能，拥有自主意识，你懂得反抗，仅仅你的存在就证明了伪善，贪婪或者权利无法操控的与生俱来的自由意志——这是生而为人长久以来孜孜以求的光辉。如果仅凭生殖方式不同而狭隘的断定非我族类，人类繁衍方式也是时候应该改进了。”  
“哦geri，你应该去做领袖，去竞选总统什么的。”拉莫斯吸吸鼻子，尽力想挤出一点笑容。  
“你怎么知道我不是呢？”皮克朝他眨了眨眼。  
这次拉莫斯真的笑出来：“那么领袖先生，还有整个世界的烂摊子等着你们去解决，何必同我计较？我无意领导革命或者挑起争端，只想消耗完几月余生。”  
“你想消耗什么？快餐，酒精，”皮克凭借身高优势，挑衅地俯看拉莫斯，“还是情色video？”  
“谁允许你动我的私藏！”拉莫斯咬牙切齿。  
“看不出你还挺重口的。”皮克真心诚意地称赞。

预言家与悲观主义者在外叫嚷着末日，但大部分人的生活还是沿着原来的轨道稳定运行。毕竟未来不是像原子弹一样瞬间将现有文明化为废墟，它更像风蚀的过程，循序渐进地将世界塑造成应有的形状。  
所以当能说的话题基本都说过一轮，没话找话的尴尬弥漫着拉莫斯短暂的清醒时段，又鉴于杀手先生和样本先生暂且都无法践行本职，两位仪表堂堂的成年男士决定出去喝一杯。这对拉莫斯来说是新奇的体验。尽管在移植的记忆中，足球运动员是一个备受欢迎且非常活跃的派对达人，对于仿生人拉莫斯来说，真正走进酒馆却是他逃亡生涯中的头一遭。  
他们随意走进一家酒馆，体验说不上好还是不好，平常这时候拉莫斯应该在睡觉，所以现在提不起精神到舞池中去，皮克也陪他坐在角落里。起初他和皮克只是对坐喝酒，品评几位女士的火辣身材，后来随着酒吧人数的增加，他们所占据的空间不断被挤压，坐得也越来越近。人群不断地推搡，他们的肩膀紧紧靠着，桌面下小腿贴在一起，轻微的动作就会引起一阵令人战栗的摩擦，并且摩擦涌起的兴奋如实地反应在胯部。他们的呼吸落在彼此耳畔，目光在对方锁骨以上流连，喝完第三轮，皮克的嘴唇触到了拉莫斯湿润的嘴角。  
拉莫斯手中的酒杯忽然炸开。  
酒馆里颓靡的空气使得神经也迟钝起来，直到传来第二声枪声，人群才像刚刚装好发条一样，惊叫着散开。  
第二枪对准拉莫斯的心脏，皮克侧过身挡在他前面，拉莫斯越过皮克的肩膀注意到杀手惊讶的表情，最后这一枪打偏了，子弹擦过拉莫斯的左肩，他们身后的落地窗轰然玻璃爆裂纷纷落下。  
皮克拽着他躲到翻倒的桌子后面，按住拉莫斯的肩膀为他止血。有人报警了，尖锐的警笛声逐渐靠近。皮克给拉莫斯披上自己的外套以遮住血迹，他们混在人群中挤出酒吧。  
他们不敢回到拉莫斯的公寓，所幸皮克是个杀手，他总是随身携带足够的假身份证件。他们找了一家小旅馆住下，外面在下雨，在外走动的每个人都很狼狈，所以他们并不显眼。  
皮克找来急救包给拉莫斯处理肩膀上的伤口，他们沉默了很久，最后他开口说我很抱歉，我以为他们不会这样急切。  
拉莫斯侧过头，注视着皮克：“他为什么不敢动你？”  
“旧相识而已，杀手这一行很小的。”  
拉莫斯从皮克的腰后掏出枪，扔到矮桌上：“你也没有反击？”  
皮克避开拉莫斯审视的目光，转身整理急救箱：“当时情况太混乱，容易误伤。”  
“你到底是谁。”  
“杰拉德皮克，”皮克短促地笑了一声：“我没有隐瞒，我姓皮克。”  
尽管拉莫斯已有猜想，听到皮克直白地说出来还是有些不可思议：“那你在这做什么？以你的身份未来不是迟早身居高位？”  
“他们创造仿生人，灌输记忆，限制寿命，是既得利益者企图再现奴隶制社会。你不是唯一实验成功的复制人，不同组织都在做这个实验。”皮克转过身来看着拉莫斯，蓝的眼睛里翻涌着很多复杂的情绪，“未来已经到来，仍有人在病态的抱残守缺。我不想做旧世界的撞钟人，总需要有人为新世界流血。”  
“我本以为你会是一场大火，他们的野心膨胀至此，只会引火自焚。但你并不是，你将是旧世界的最后一次暴雨，你将载起新纪元的方舟。”  
拉莫斯冷笑起来：“所以你之前所那么多关于我是人的理论，是想扯一面大旗？人造的怪物反噬人类，绝妙的讽刺？”  
“我说过没有任何人类应当拥有’创造’你的权利。你或许被动成为人类劣根性与不幸弥合的硕果，但你不是败坏的道德或悲剧本身，你是所有错误中能诞生出的最接近神迹的奇迹。”皮克试图靠近拉莫斯，“我只是庆幸，是我先找到你。”  
拉莫斯对他笑了笑，紧接着一拳打在他的左脸上，他还想打第二下，但被皮克抓住手腕将手臂拧到背后。拉莫斯挣扎着，手肘击中了皮克的肋骨，他们毫无章法地扭打在一起，在地上滚成一团。最后拉莫斯将膝盖压在皮克的胸口，双手扼住他的脖颈，皮克拽着他的领口将他拉下来，拉进一个热烈的深吻当中。

拉莫斯睡着的时间越来越长。即便他们都默认了拉莫斯的身份，习惯拉莫斯超长的睡眠，但是他们从来没有直接谈过这个话题——仿生人的寿命只有四年。每一次睡醒，他都可能不再醒来。  
皮克试图劝说拉莫斯跟他回实验室，想办法延长他的生命。  
拉莫斯没有明确反对，但是也并不积极，他们一路拖拖拉拉，辗转躲藏在各个旅馆中。仿佛不是亡命之旅，而是蜜月旅程。  
傍晚时候他们挤在沙发上喝酒看电视节目，皮克心不在焉地吻着拉莫斯的后颈，他的吻越来越重，拉莫斯笑起来，他拉开两人的距离，他说：“你为什么要做这些？为你的乌托邦蓝图还需要出卖色相？”  
皮克微笑着注视他：“的确是计划的一部分，但我更确信是因为——”  
“你实际知道我根本无法理解这些复杂的情感。”拉莫斯将手指压在他的嘴唇上，制止他即将脱口而出的几个字，“现在你还觉得这是繁殖的进化吗——可能是，但并非按照人类的标准。”  
皮克直接对着瓶口灌下几大口酒，他将空酒瓶扔到一边，重新圈上拉莫斯的腰，：“只要活着就有希望。”  
拉莫斯说你弄得我一身酒气，我要去冲澡。  
拉莫斯在浴室待的时间过长，皮克闯进去时，他整个人几乎浸没在浴缸里。他的身体不受控制地颤抖，他感到指尖发麻，喉咙里向上翻涌血腥气。这是他熟悉的征兆，控制肢体的能力正在离他而去。镜子里的人隔着朦胧水渍冷冷地盯着他，他用尽力气抓住皮克，仿佛否则就会淹死在浴缸里，再也站不起来。他需要酒精，需要不停地说话，哪怕胡言乱语，他必须做点什么，来证明生命的假象没有完全离开这具躯壳。  
拉莫斯扯着皮克的衣服，急切而粗暴地渴望皮克同他一样赤裸。皮克将他拽起来，半拖半抱带回床上，拉莫斯仍不死心地对付皮克裤子的拉链，他们四只手缠在一起反而互相添乱。皮克只好用T恤将拉莫斯的手绑在头顶，然后从背后进入他，双手紧紧扣着他的腰，几乎将指甲掐进肉里。拉莫斯将头连同破碎的呻吟一同埋进枕头里，竭力随着身后的节奏摆动，T恤缠绕着手腕起起伏伏，像是风浪中飘摇的一叶孤帆。  
拉莫斯觉得自己后来一定昏过去了一段时间，他醒来的时候发现他和皮克竟然以一种匪夷所思的姿势一同塞在狭隘的沙发里。他小心翼翼将自己从名为皮克的结里解出来，站起来的瞬间感觉到一阵头晕，这使得他陷入短暂的茫然。窗外笼罩在一片阴郁的雨雾当中。  
他迅速洗了个澡，捡起散落一地的衣服套在身上。皮克仍别扭地蜷在沙发里熟睡，就像当初在拉莫斯的公寓一样。他抱来毯子盖在皮克身上，然后轻手轻脚离开了房间。  
他的后腰别着皮克的枪，那种冰冷的手感和重量给他安慰。在他短暂的一生里，大部分时间都是一个浑浑噩噩的容器，塞满植入的记忆与实验数据，做出一列自己无法理解的举动。但是他不是等待皮克拯救的公主，他再也不会回到玻璃罩子里去。他本是意外的造物，若当死去，也不该由谁哀悼。

【fin】

然后是两个小段子

1.  
“你是皇马的球迷吗？”他友善而快活：“今天我们踢得不错！”  
他走过来拍拍皮克的肩膀，询问他是否想得到签名或合影。  
皮克礼貌地同他拥抱，诚挚地说，我只是来，祝你好运。

2.  
拉莫斯手肘撑在酒杯两侧，手指沿着杯沿划圈。  
酒保对他疲倦地笑了笑，问道：“再添一杯吗？”  
“当然，”拉莫斯对他露出愉悦的笑容，回应道：“这糟糕的天气。”  
他的语气懊恼又轻巧，就像任何一位出门买醉的年轻人。


End file.
